


【盾铁】the Time in our Stars稍纵即爱（一发完）

by yAntoniaSS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Stony - Freeform, Time Travel, 时间旅行, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yAntoniaSS/pseuds/yAntoniaSS
Summary: {悬于水面的星辉，只在归程吻落大地——你未曾留名。}





	【盾铁】the Time in our Stars稍纵即爱（一发完）

{悬于水面的星辉，只在归程吻落大地——你未曾留名。} 

【1】  
Tony再次睁开眼时位于一台老式电脑前。

他的手指还放在键盘上，眼睛盯着自己平滑的指甲。电脑的每个按键都有不同程度的磨损，甚至有些字母的形状已经不甚明朗。当他抬头，电脑上显示着一片打开着的，未完成的稿件。

窗帘紧闭，却不是完全地，有一道细缝留着，让金色的阳光从外面倾泻而入。书桌上一片狼藉，画着零星单词的稿纸从未成句，它们被人揉成纸团，或随意丢之一边，所有这些让他几乎被废纸团包围起来。

咖啡残留的气味滞留在空气中，随着鼻腔的嗡动侵入大脑，恶劣的闷痛提示着它的主人已彻夜未眠。

Tony眨了眨眼，企图从沉睡的脑海中找到思路。

他摩挲着那张桌子，木质的，边沿似乎经过多次磕碰很不平整，桌上有几处烟头烫过的痕迹，散落着打火机和一盒香烟。烟灰，烟灰。那些烟灰向着照进屋内的一束光，似乎就要从庸烦的命运中挣脱飞扬。

他的腰腿感到麻木，久坐未起的后果。

Tony站起来，走向洗漱间，仅仅五步就能走进的单身公寓总是如此便利。

彻骨的水花拍打着他的脸颊，Tony从指缝中睁开眼，镜子里的自己不过二十出头的样子，年轻又帅气。他用手理了理头发，让那些卷起的部分看上去更妥帖一些，花了他一会儿时间，事实上如果有选择，Tony觉得自己会看上去更潇洒。但这都不重要了，他知道的。

他的眼里只有一些泛红，没有恼人的陈年血丝，洗把脸让他精神抖擞，像个真正的小伙子那样重振精神头。

邮件写着来自报社的通知：今天是交稿的最后期限。

Tony咬着嘴唇想了一会儿，这难不倒他。

他只花了一会儿重新构思主题要求，用一种足够专业的新闻稿笔法，写了那篇。

他没想到会这么快，下午他就被那位大腹便便的老板叫去了办公室，那张稿件被打印出来，扔在办公桌上，老板抽着一只雪茄，老花镜掉到鼻头上，嘴巴边是半句还未出口的刻薄的评价，衬衫边角有些威士忌淡黄色的痕迹。

现在你是个员工，他告诉自己，做你自己然后夹紧尾巴。

“Tony，这太可笑了。”他咧开嘴巴，露出几颗带着烟渍的牙。“阿富汗？认真的？那种地方值得你用他妈的一篇报道来描写吗？我以为那地方连半个豆芽都种不出来，而你用了一周的时间就给我看了这种狗屎。” 

他的眼睛在Tony的身上上下打量着，眼皮松软而下垂，让Tony不由得想起一些恶心的东西，那些话像是往他胃里给了一拳，一记重拳。

“我可以再修改。”他不带感情地回答说，“我只是不明白哪部分不太妥——”

“关于阿富汗！该死！为什么你会觉得一位富商，全球第一的富商，被一帮渣滓绑架之后，见鬼的他妈的会用自己的力量做什么铁皮人然后逃出去？——这，这不对，他命定的女主角呢？那个邪恶的反派计划呢？”

胖老板哆嗦着嘴唇，双手挥舞，像是被气坏了。

“钢铁侠？哈？你怕是被门夹了脑袋，Tony Stark。谁会相信这个，没人会为这种垃圾买账，人们想要点惊险刺激的，懂吗？你编纂的这些假话，那些你个人的英雄主义，从山洞里走出来的自我救赎——哈！毫无意义——”

第二天开始Tony就会变成无业游民。

他砸坏了办公室的电脑，撕毁了自己的稿件，因为他的老板根本不配哪怕看它一眼；他把烟灰缸砸到向那老家伙的脚边，烟灰烫得他蹦了起来，伸着指头叫骂些脏话。

Tony走得时候穿过老板办公室外的员工区，他的同事们暂停了工作，震惊地看着他，或赞许或鄙夷。此刻Tony觉得这些都他妈的不重要了，他不需要给任何人打招呼，甚至不需要向谁道歉。

当然，他没忘带上老板办公桌上那瓶拉菲，不是八二年的，今后它会安静地躺在属于自己的酒杯里了。

Tony走到太阳下，他从未感到如此的自由。

【2】  
报摊门口没有人，卖报纸的人被夏日的热浪吹得昏昏欲睡，随便地给Tony找了零，看都没看他一眼。

头版头条上刊登着早已传遍世界的喜讯——SI的总裁Anthony Ironman宣布将于本周内与SI的总经理Pepper Potts订婚。

两位新人紧紧拥在一起，交换着一个毫无保留的深吻，那些祝福，那些鲜花与笑脸，Tony想象得到那种场景，他曾见过，在那不算短的过去的人生里，可惜他没有把握住，此刻他只能看着了，那张与自己一般无二的脸上如何写满了幸福。

他路过公园的时候被几个散步的年轻人看到了，她们小声地讨论着什么，又摇了摇头走远了。

Tony独自走过大桥，沿着河畔一直往前，河水的清凉没太大帮助，汗水还是浸湿了他背后的T恤。头顶火辣辣，没有墨镜的遮挡让路途仿佛一张曝光过度的胶卷，晃眼，刺人，有点轻微的疼痛。

他的双手没有颤抖，他的双腿笔直而有力。

他走了很久，久到几乎到达了纽约的郊外区，他靠在墙壁上休息，用买报的零钱给自己弄了瓶水。

有两个小男孩在河边拿着水枪互相喷洒，嘴里的音节反映出了战斗的激烈程度，Tony远远地看着，两个孩子脸上带着面具。其中一个扮演美国队长，他的脑袋旁边画着一对小翅膀，额头上有个大写的白色A。另一个孩子带着钢铁侠的面具，金红色相间的，被太阳反射的光照得格外抢眼。

战斗进入白热化，“美国队长”用他的水枪当盾牌挡住了一击，他太专注了，那把水枪被他真的当成盾牌丢了出去，Tony不知道他是不是以为那会自己弹回来，可另一个孩子却信以为真，他用一种看上去花架子更多的成分扑上去，眼看就要用水喷到“队长”了。

“队长”脚下一滑，摔落河里。

Tony注意到自己的身体几乎下一秒就已经准备好跳进去了，他敏捷又迅速，毫不迟疑，从流速不算太快的河里把那孩子打捞了上来。

可怜的“队长”，他趴在草地上猛烈地咳嗽，努力吐出吸进肺里的水。

“你是钢铁侠吗？”小“钢铁侠”显然更有观察力，他高抬脖子，把面具拉到头顶，直直地看着高出他很多的Tony。

Tony蹲下身，去帮小队长：“你认错人了，孩子。”

“你看上去和他一模一样，他也会跳下水去救需要帮助的人。”

“机灵鬼，”Tony冲他笑了一下，“仔细看，我可没有他那样的蓝眼睛。”

咳出水的“队长”现在看上去好多了，虽然仍然有点惊魂未定。他的面具和鞋都被被河水卷跑了，T恤和短裤也湿了个透，他看着Tony，眼圈红着却没有哭出来，只是要了个同样湿漉漉的抱抱：“你别走。”

Tony抱着那个孩子，送了他们俩一程，直到城区边缘的一家店铺门口，天色渐暗，怀里的孩子昏昏欲睡。Tony一直担心他会感冒，抱得更紧了。

父母跑出来接走了小队长，给了Tony一条浴巾，Tony给了他们一张被水泡过的名片。

另一个孩子的家有点远，他们又走了一会儿，在Tony的坚持下抱起了一直在拒绝怀抱的小钢铁侠：“你是不是害怕我？”Tony问。

“不是，我只是觉得应该自己走。”那个孩子拉了拉他的T恤，“你也湿透了。”

“我是个大人，小甜心，”Tony被他逗笑，“抱歉把你也弄湿了。”

“不是这个原因，我只是想问问你，是不是你准备从钢铁侠退休了？哥哥说你要结婚了，继续战斗很危险，我不想你很危险，但是那是不是意味着我再也不能看见钢铁侠了？”

Tony停下脚步，不知道该怎么回答这个问题。

逞强不是个好习惯，小钢铁侠睡着得更快，Tony把他放在他家里软乎乎的沙发里时，那只小手还拉着他的T恤不放。

Tony披着月色回家已是午夜，他脱下那件意外合身的复仇者联盟T恤，从冰箱里找到最后那四分之一已经发硬的披萨，味道意外得好。

【3】  
第三天他接到了一通电话，是小“钢铁侠”打来的，显然那孩子的偏爱不是毫无理由——他有个钢铁侠铁杆粉丝哥哥，恰好粉丝哥哥开了家修车铺，缺个换班的好帮手。

Tony在自己那件没有干透皱巴巴的蓝T恤和复仇者联盟T恤中选择了后者。

他有了新的工作，一个修理师。

Tony对自己的手艺挺有信心，即便和他前一项职业相差挺大——他没想过自己会做一名文员，打打字什么的——当然他把自己救出来了，前景明朗。

“所以，你也是个超级粉丝？”小钢铁侠的哥哥也套着一样系列的T恤，看向Tony的表情有点异于常人的兴奋，Tony觉得自己还是不要告诉他自己身上这件是他弟弟昨天晚上拿给他的，“你叫Tony？耶稣！有没有告诉你像极了Anthony？我是说，钢铁侠？”

Tony冲他礼貌地笑，握住了那只伸过来的手。

“没那么酷，没那么潇洒，伙计。”

“这不是问题，就凭你救了我弟弟你也值得这个工作，我给你全薪，干得好的话我们还能一起去度假。”新老板看上去对他很有信心。

Tony从来不搞砸手头的活儿，当然了，修理一些汽车并不费事，大多数豪车也不会往这里送。刚拿到驾照的小伙子小姑娘们经常吹着口哨带着伙伴出来兜风，劣质音响里摇滚乐震天响。一切都很好，二手车即便普通，同样溢满着欢声笑语。

闲暇时间Tony买了些店里的零件，自己回去做了些台灯以及电视之类的电子产品，还给他的新小朋友做了一个小型的钢铁侠模型，样子栩栩如生，仿佛真的能在下一秒喷出气焰，迎风而上，翱翔在整座城市之上，守护整个地球。

小朋友乐坏了，他的嘴角疯狂上扬，跑到哥哥那儿去炫耀，过了几天又红着脸拜托Tony再做一个大一点的，他哥哥也喜欢。

Tony喜欢这兄弟俩。

但是他没退掉自己的单身公寓，没成为他们的一员。

那天他轮休，买了张电影票。归程时下起了大雨，黄昏中人们撑伞而行，他不得不跑起来，顶着大雨生怕等会儿下起暴雨，或者打雷闪电。

过去他从来不会这样思考，Tony一边跑一边想，也许生活并不坏。

脚下溅起的水洼浸湿了他的小腿，染上斑斑点点的泥点，手臂挡在眼前仿佛一副护目镜，只要迈开腿就能到家。

就在这时他拐外，身侧传来尖锐的急刹车声。

Tony有点狼狈地绊了一跤，坐在地上，对方的哈雷前轮在地上躺着呼呼作响，一双雨靴从哈雷边上踉跄走过，停在他面前，向他伸出手掌：“抱歉，你没事吧？”

那是，Steve Rogers，美国队长的声音。

Tony呆住了，伸出手任由自己被一道力量拉起来，面前那张俊美熟悉的脸关切地看着他，双唇不知道在说些什么话，微张的双眼显得有些惊讶。

“挺好，”Tony听见自己的声音说，“我是说，我没事，你呢？”

“我还没那么容易受伤，”美国甜心的笑容有些太耀眼，太犯规了，“可惜我的哈雷不会这么说。”

“亲爱的，恐怕我赔不起。”Tony觉得自己说俏皮话的嘴唇在哆嗦，“不过我能修，你乐意让我试试吗？”

Steve想说这不是你的错，是我没掌握好方向。可是小个子脸上的失魂落魄没藏住，眼睛里却写着点希冀，又有点担忧。

他有力的肌肉重新扶起了那辆哈雷，他推着它，跟上先一步往前走的那个奇怪的人：“我能知道你的名字吗？”

“我叫Tony，是个普通的修理师。你是Steve Rogers AKA美国队长，对吗?”

队长笑着点头，他今天穿了很低调的黑色夹克，头上戴着运动帽遮住了标志性的金发和一双引人注目的蓝眼睛，他没想到对方只看了他一眼就认了出来。

“观察力很好，我猜你不只是个修理师。”

“我还知道你出来就想散散心，没希望被人发现，所以我好心地决定不在大街上尖叫你的名字。顺便，如果你是想问我为什么和你的好朋友Anthony长得太像，不用了，如果我也那么身世显赫会让你知道的。”

Tony一次把话说完了，Steve噎了一下，没来由地忍不住盯着他看：“不是的，你还没他留的胡子，没有一双蓝眼睛。”

“是啊，是啊，”Tony只管梗着脖子往前走，“你没上过网吗，‘人人都爱钢铁侠’。”

Steve没在意对方没来由的抗拒，也许他只是不愿意总被人们提到这点，Steve想。“我没觉得你们应该一样，Tony，你还年轻，不需要胡子，另外，焦糖色也很好看。”

Tony意识到对方话里调情意味的时候耳根腾的一下红起来，他赶紧加快了脚步，仓促地咳了几声。

Steve一直在找机会跟他搭话，寻找机会跟他多说几句，扰得Tony一路都脑子乱成一锅粥。

“Rogers，你是不是迷恋钢铁侠失恋了？别怪我直言，第一次见面的人可不会像你这样。”

“你误会了，我没在迷恋Anthony。”Steve还是看着他，眨眨眼，睫毛上的雨水顺势滴落，几乎准确无误地敲在Tony那颗深埋已久的心脏上。

Tony总觉得这个时候的Steve太奇怪了，他没有皱着眉，总用一种忧心忡忡忧国忧民顽固不灵的眼神看自己，末了张开嘴提出异议或是准备一场口水架；他和队友相处颇好，甚至还和钢铁侠每天都谈心散步，被小报记者乱写了好多次；他显得沉着又热切，不知道这一切是否和他在冰下被冻结了50年有关。

美国队长的好友订婚了，有了他的甜蜜空间，于是散步计划剩下他一个人。

Tony恰巧碰见了他。

“我这里零件不全，你可以选择把你的宝贝儿扛回复仇者大厦找个专人帮忙，或者过上两天我把它修好了你来取。”

Steve的双眼在他身上转了一遍：“我的宝贝儿就靠你了。”

他的手掌温暖又可靠。

【4】  
Steve来取哈雷的那天请他吃了一顿街角的中国菜，味道一般，Tony吃得心事重重，但Steve看上去很享受似的一直看着他笑。

餐布是红蓝格的，很厚实，桌上绽放着一支说不清品种的白色花，层层叠叠的花瓣像是梦幻的颜色。玻璃瓶中伸展着的绿叶慵懒而优雅，肆意地展示自己旖旎的腰肢。

背景乐里掺杂着邻桌用餐者的谈话声，敞开地窗口站着两只麻雀，探着脑袋瞅他们碟子的瓜子和脆果。

出乎意料地，Steve邀请他去复仇者大厦。

“不用担心，他们都是很好相处的人。”Steve想着，今天Clint和Natasha都去神盾出任务了，Bruce在实验室埋头于什么新项目，Anthony这几天还在为那场盛世婚礼的筹备忙得歇不下脚。

“我很愿意。”Tony点点头，谁不愿意去看看那栋高耸的大厦，那个大写的代表英雄们的A，正待在它该在的地方，为市民们遮风挡雨。

Steve几乎要把自己心里的喜悦脱口而出了。

那天Tony踏入了复仇者大厦。

在他双肩颤抖的时候Steve正好把手臂搭在了他的肩上，抚平了那些起伏的情绪：“我该记得跟Anthony说过你，他竟然都开放了对你的权限。抱歉，因为我们也住在这里，有些区域得有权限才能进入。”

电梯迅速上升着，连同Tony那颗已然忐忑的心。

那天他们喝了些带酒精的饮料，AI管家Jarvis对美国队长的要求言听计从。之后他们倚在露天的平台栏杆上聊天，任由大厦金色的光芒铺在他们身上。

Steve说起了他的二战时光，说起了他的战友和朋友，说起了他是怎么被钢铁侠从冰川里发现，说起了和复仇者们在一起战斗的快乐时刻，那时候他的嘴角是上扬的，提到第一次遇见钢铁侠时，他的面颊都在发亮。

Tony一直在听他讲故事，他没想过这个陈年老冰棍也会话这么多。

美国队长的确对自己的每位队友都赞许有加，尤其是钢铁侠：“他从小就是个天才，十几岁就从麻省理工毕业，在公司里为父亲工作颇有建树，直到他们去世由他继承。那之后他决定成为钢铁侠，背上本来不属于他的责任。”

Tony点着头：“没错，他的人生光辉又充满智慧，难以想象的英雄，我想象不到如果我是他会比他做得更好。”

Steve喝光了杯里的液体，扬起的下颌线高扬，露出引人心神的滚动着的喉结。

Tony吞了一下口水。

那之后队长放下酒杯，看着Tony，表情有些不真实，笑容显得有点傻，像是第一次喝酒就喝高了的大学男生。

风吹着他们的脸，带着热气，夕阳西沉，夜色笼罩下来，城市开始展现自己别有的风景线。他们向下展望，数着街区的位置，看着那些穿梭往来的汽车飞驰后留下的灯线，伸出手指描绘远处那些彩色线条连起的霓丽图案。

那一瞬间Tony的大脑里产生了一个疯狂的想法。

——他想从这里一跃而下，想投身入夜色里，想让微风更猛烈地抚过面颊，想与纽约城来一个拥抱。他想张开双臂，想扑进一架钢铁衣里，想腾空而起随风而去，想呼号着自己的名字最后一次掠过每一个人的头顶。

但是下一刻他清醒了。

他不是钢铁侠了。

他不是。

直到Steve提出下一次见面，他的大脑依旧在叫嚣着疯狂的冲动，那让他几乎落荒而逃，不得不躲进厕所间里，呼吸加重，看着镜中的自己那张稚嫩的脸，告诉自己什么才是真实。

“Sir？你没事吗？”Jarvis的声音在头顶响起，一点都不像那个尊重陌生人隐私的老贾。

这下Tony几乎是真的跑开了。他草率地打了个招呼就跑出了那栋梦幻的大厦，跳上一辆公交车，把那些疯狂的念头都抛在纽约华美的夜色里，把自己弄回公寓。

他不想再见Steve了。

他应该记住自己只是个普通人，这个世界不需要他。

【5】  
Steve的号码在Tony的手机上亮了又灭，灭了又亮。

他的半截身体摊在书桌上，周围铺满了稿纸，每一张，每一个角落，都画满了钢铁衣的设计稿，每一个零件的规格，每一处连接的方式，每一个公式的计算以及每一个元素该有的位置。

他没有最高科技的技术支持，没有那些写着天文数字的账户，也没有抓着他不放的公众舆论。

有什么一直在他的耳边低语，告诉他这一切不是个梦，这一切都是真实的。

即便胸口那枚伤痕累累的疤已消失不见，没有丝毫离子弧反应堆的痕迹。他很年轻，没有酗酒的毛病，也没有泡在美女堆里，过着没日没夜纸醉金迷的日子。

但是那栋大厦和那些名字，每时每刻都在提醒着他是从哪儿来。

他从哪儿来？

那是属于他们的世界末日。他穿着自己的钢铁衣，站在那个装置前，不知道计划会不会成功。

他去二战时期救起了Barnes，他去了战场找到了九头蛇总部，他让自己的父母免遭车祸……他把美国队长的位置做了手脚好让他被提前发现，他没让那颗灵魂宝石进入幻视体内……他让神盾的卧底暴露了自己……

他躲在时间的洪流里，一次又一次，他善于隐藏自己的踪迹，设定计划行动。在所有那些计划完成之后，在作出很多很多的改变之后，他已经不知道究竟是用了多久，于是几乎习以为常。

Tony当然明白自己没有办法再回到自己的时间线，因为更改，那里已经不复存在。

但他已经成功了，因为一切的导向，只会去往成功与胜利。

所以最后一次用那台仅剩一次能量的时光穿梭机器时，他想。随便了，只要还在地球上，无论自己是谁，会做什么，是成为一个老人或者孩子，都只能交给最后的命运来安排了。

他只是没想到命运之神会让他重生为普通人。

一个不再肩负世界的普通人。

说起来挺奇怪的，他本来以为这个世界已经决定将他彻底忘记，这才发现这个世界的钢铁侠是对的，Anthony，有着一切他从未有的品质，优秀且聪明，他没有少年成孤，他没有自我抛弃，他没有被绑架去阿富汗，一样成为了钢铁侠。

他知道Pepper不需要太过担忧，因为这个Anthony的战甲看上去已经达到了不需人为操作的水准，所以他可以在工作室远程操控。

一切都是那么完美。

除了那只现在还在振动不停的手机。

Tony叹了口气，打开那个翻盖：“Tony先生现在很忙，请美国队长在语音结束后留言。”

听筒里传来一声浅笑。

“Tony，”Steve轻声说，“我的哈雷又出了点毛病，想知道我的大忙人需不需要工作预约。”

老冰棍放着专家钢铁侠不提，跑来郊区的一个小铺子自掏腰包修哈雷吗？

Tony考虑了片刻：“预约费请我喝咖啡。”

“夏日果汁吧，我知道一家店，极力推荐。”Steve的邀请很有诱惑力，Tony几乎能想到那双眼睛里流露出的全部的笑意。

他不知道曾经的那个Steve怎样才会这样看向自己，或者是为什么从未这样过。

他当然喜欢他的暗恋对象。

即便他早已消失在时间里。

【6】  
他们约好的那天Steve开着哈雷去他的地方接他，Tony身上还沾着机油，半个身体钻在车底，拿着个扳手敲敲打打。美国队长很有耐心，他抱着胳膊靠在引擎盖上，看那只胳膊的主人灵活地运用着各种大小不一的工具。

一枚螺丝滚到了他的脚下，Steve弯腰捡起，把它塞进来回摸索的那只手掌里。

大概又过了十分钟，Tony从车底钻了出来。

“午安。”Steve递给他一张纸，让他擦擦鼻梁上的黑点，“结束了吗？”

“它看上去怎么样？”Tony略带自豪地拍拍那辆老爷车，虽然能看出它是二手的，但新装的发动机以及改装后的零件让它发动起来时虎虎生威，两只前照灯亮着，音响起放着一首歌，优雅而缓慢的，Steve听出了是那天他们吃中餐时的餐厅音乐，他的双眼弯起来，没有追问。

修理师的双眼睁大着，蜜糖般的眸色像是能融化进人心里，看向Steve的时候熠熠发亮。

Steve忽然明白了，他喜欢他，他像个初恋的毛小子一样爱上了Tony Stark。

没有战斗任务的时候会忍不住想起他的样子；和别人聊天时会假想他会怎么说，他脸上会有什么表情；购物的时候会打量另一件衣服觉得他穿上一定会很好看。

想知道他喜欢吃什么；想知道他是否也喜欢听一些怀旧的歌，看一些经典的老电影；想走在他旁边时他是否也会心跳加快无所适从，想看着他的眼睛问他是否也怀有同样的感情。

Steve被他的爱情定在原地。

Tony有着如此致命的吸引力，不仅因为他年轻美丽的面容，还有他那双充满复杂情绪的眼睛，甚至让Steve有种莫名的感觉，他们是同样的人。Tony会修理各种东西，会组装汽车，在工作台上摆一排DIY的钢铁侠小模型。这一切都说通了，Tony就是他爱上的所有样子。

“你在想什么？快走吧，等会儿天黑了店都要下班了。”Tony催促着。

他们一起去买了汽水果汁，背靠背坐在公园角落的石凳上看远处的夕阳，让橘红色的云朵缓缓变为天空的月白。Tony伸手抓了一把Steve手里的薯条，塞进自己的嘴里。

傍晚的泥土里沁出夏日特供的寥寥湿意，花儿兀自散发着迷人芬芳，鸟儿归巢而栖。

Steve今天话很少，总是望着天空发愣。

Tony也没怎么说话，他吃完了薯条，又去够Steve手里剩下的四分之一红色果汁。

如果可以，Tony想，他不想让今天结束，最好一切就在现在按下暂停键。

他的身旁已有一切所爱。

所以他不太记得后来，Steve是怎么说出的那句话，他怎么开始的，从哪儿开始的。

有个声音在问他：“Tony，我在想，怎么追求心爱的人才能成功。”

太傻了。那声音很傻，听上去不是个老冰棍能说出的话。他们脸上的红晕很傻，就好像他们是什么青少年一样羞涩起来。就连他自己也很傻，他晃着自己的脑袋，搞不清自己在点它还是摇它，直到对方那婴儿蓝的双眸中蕴满水汽。

“我们会搞明白的。”

Steve没说话。

他意识到Tony用了“我们”。

【7】  
事情总是会跟意料中或者原本估计的情况不太一样。

比如中餐厅与必不可少的筷子，Steve以前总是拿不好，Tony喜欢偷看他少有的笨拙而困惑的模样，那让美国队长看上去更像个真人而不是某位精神层面的偶像领袖。但现在，无论他们去哪家中餐厅，桌上摆着的永远是刀叉。窗玻璃明亮干净，看不到复杂图案的红色窗花贴纸，屋檐上没有点亮着的纸质灯笼，没什么太多想象中别有情调的异国风情。

比如修理铺的小朋友，总是拉着Tony去小伙伴“美国队长”家，不知怎么的那孩子总觉得是自己害他跌入河里的，他太愧疚了，看不到朋友脸上的安慰。Tony只好给他们造更多的复仇者玩具。做塑料盾牌的时候还被Steve看到了。Tony敢说那一瞬间Steve的双眼都亮了起来，他大跨步而入，甚至先奔向靠着墙边晾干的盾牌而不是Tony本人。可惜，一切的惊喜就在美国队长用举金属的力气举塑料的时候结束了。

甚至于，美国队长本人一直以为Tony是复仇者联盟的粉丝。修理师偶尔会穿那件官方T恤，印着每个人战斗的姿态。Steve喜欢问Tony最喜欢的组员是谁，他的自信让他都没舍得用点儿掩饰技巧。“是钢铁侠，最酷，最帅，还会飞。”美国队长顿时从云端跌落，金灿灿的头发都没了光彩。他们都知道Tony没撒谎。只是Steve本来以为Tony会对他好一点的。

再比如，队长把下一次的时间约到Tony生日那天，大眼睛本人还挺期待的——他准备请个假，给自己收拾好看一点，买件西装——也许吧？Tony一边假装专注于刮雨器拆卸一边偷偷盘算的时候，Steve没抓到他嘴角上扬的线条。

但期待永远是期待。

Tony想骂自己沉迷想象的时候已经来不及了，那件崭新的西服打开着，就躺在他公寓的单人床上。

——时代劳模反派人物又出现了，这次是在柏林，于是伟大的美国队长不得不选择带队战斗。

而不是骑着哈雷跑到郊外，坐在Tony Stark的对面跟他聊天冲他笑。

Tony还是穿上了他的西服，挺括又潇洒。

早上他去了博物馆，参观了Ironman工业的最新产品展览，好奇究竟哪些是自己做过的，哪些是自己没想到的新领域。那之后他去了老披萨店，穿着一身西服，在大家奇怪的眼神里若无其事地解决了一整张。蜂蜜肉馅的，他的最爱。下午他一个人在公园里溜达，买了杯酒红色的汽水，看那些气泡缓缓上升融入空气的全过程发呆，大脑放空。

空气无比新鲜，天气无与伦比得好，湿度刚刚好，光线刚刚好，温度也刚刚好。

走得有点累了，Tony转到了同一条长椅边，坐下休息，仰起头深呼吸。

这是同一片天。

在另一个地方，Steve正在战斗，为了那里的和平和人民的自由而战。

很多事总是会和预料的完全不同。Tony控制不了自己的脑子去想象那场面，想象Steve举着盾牌在抵抗敌人的奋力一击，想象他严肃又认真地部署计划，想象他和队伍亲密无间的合作。想象美国队长身边的钢铁侠，那甚至是另一个钢铁侠，他更好，更完美，做Steve的队友再适合不过。

——可是不，Tony还是想在那儿。

Tony发现自己还想与Steve并肩战斗，回到过去那些带着泥土和血味道的战场，看他的盾抛出时强劲有力的弧度，为他照看着背后。想拥有他每一次的认真战斗时间，中间喘口气休息时大家互相开着不着调的玩笑，以及一切结束后尽兴派对疯狂。

Tony太想念那种感觉了，以至于没意识到自己正往回小跑，他一遛弯躲进巷口，把眼中不停打转的温热逼回心口里，让它不至于太疼痛。

别想了，Tony，他再次告诉自己。

都结束了，你不是钢铁侠了。

第二天醒来时他的西装被自己压得一团糟，和床单揉在一起。公寓厕所的水管可能坏了，一滴一滴地传出漏水的声音。

有人在敲门。

“抱歉，因为寄信人要求我们必须要您亲自接收，可昨天这儿没人，我们不得不今天再送来。”

Tony没想到竟然是一份快递——是谁会给他寄东西？

【生日快乐，Tony。】

落款是Steve Rogers的大名。

【8】  
Steve一直不知道该送什么作为生日礼物，尤其是给Tony Stark。

他没有多少钱，买不起Anthony给妻子买的那些名贵品；他没有高科技头脑，做不了像Bruce那样的创新项目出来；他也没有Natasha和Clint那样别致的观察力，至少他们能一眼看出很多问题，比如对方所需。

Steve不知道Tony想要什么，有时候他觉得Tony什么都不缺，有时候又觉得他什么都没有。

他想把自己拥有的最好的东西给他。

【9】  
Steve忐忑不安，他在修理铺等了一下午，几乎给认出他的所有人都合了影，送了签名。天都黑了，Tony还是没出现。

他会不会生气自己在他的生日时抛下了他一个？他会不会不喜欢自己的礼物？

美国队长感觉自己猜中了，因为几乎每个队友，尤其是Anthony，都吐槽过他的老旧思想和被人玩腻了的旧梗。毕竟他是二战时期的人，不是吗，他有在努力了，可这不够，Tony是独一无二的，他总是能说出他想不到的话，他在修车，可他的能力不止于此。

Steve决定等下去。

直到Tony被修车店的老板用车送回来，他们刚从某个粉丝会回来，Tony似乎有点不情不愿的，他被请去给大家介绍自己做的DIY钢铁侠，还获得了最佳奖品——一个钢铁侠头盔。

所有人都玩得很开心，可是Steve不觉得Tony在笑。

他反身往修理铺里走的时候，没有转身看Steve的眼睛，脚步变得匆忙，就连摘下头上那个钢铁头盔的速度都太快了，快到Steve还没捕捉到它的大小是否正合适。可是Tony的手指似乎在头盔的边缘摩挲了一下，动作很小，像是下意识的，又像是不想被别人发现的珍贵秘密。

“抱歉你生日那天我没能过来。”Steve说。

“没什么，我真的累了，你等等我把东西收拾好。”他草率地说完，去内间换衣服了，什么信息都没留下。

Steve看着桌上钢铁侠头盔的眼睛，那里是Tony小心翼翼抚摸过的地方。

上面还留着暖人的余温。

【9】  
Tony打开快递盒子时，没想到会是一本画册。

他知道Steve会画画，却从没见过他有给谁展示，或是当做礼物赠与他人。这个发现让Tony的手指都在颤抖了。

画册的第一页，是一座郊外的小山坡，比邻的河上横跨着小桥，山坡开满了色彩鲜艳的野花，阳光有些过于浓烈，显得画面的颜色有点红，又有点金。

翻过纸张，新的画面出现，老旧斑驳的旧式矮房，植物顺着墙根和篱笆的形状疯长，一只黑狗趴在树荫下乘凉。老屋的烟囱冒着炊烟，光线隐隐约约透过窗口，木门看上去很高，窗户看上去更高，可它们没有给人任何隔离感。

再往后是一场盛会，让Tony突然明白过来，是那一年他的父亲Howard开办的科技展览会，人们举着双手欢呼，台上一辆飞起悬空的红色轿车。画面中每个人都在笑，他们有电影，有舞厅，有气球，有霓虹闪烁的光明未来。

再往后是军营，士兵们喊着口号在训练，举起枪瞄准稻草人，把对方想象成敌人的样子。他们穿着笔挺的军装，脸上都是为了光明与自由的决心，Dr Erskine拿着一塌资料看向那边，脸上带着欣慰的笑。

Steve画了一些胜利，内容却不是血腥的战场。他画城市里夜晚亮起的灯，画努力转动的白色风车，画一些孩子在奔跑，他们的影子与天空翱翔而过鸟儿的影子重叠在一起的形状。他的画笔描绘了山川，描绘了草地，描绘了农场里丰收的农民。他记得士兵们互相扶助的臂膀，记得伤口上白色纱布紧扎的模样。

Steve不是在给他画画。

他是在讲自己此生所有的美好记忆，那些闪着光的，发着热的，令人想要哭泣又想要微笑的画面。

Steve画飞机上俯瞰的冰川，他没有画冰冷的沉睡，只是空白未知的未来。

那之后是复仇者大厦，屹立在纽约中心，一个奇怪的仰望的角度。

Steve从来都是个老旧的写实派，他画他所见，说他所想，爱他所爱。

Tony将画册紧紧地拥在怀里，他几乎能感受到它砰然作响的心脏，带着炙热的温度。Steve把自己的记忆拿出来分享了，把一半的人生送给了自己，那些所有的情感，都写在画里。Tony不知道该怎么妥善保管，他有点担心，剩下的部分全是手足无措与意外惊喜带来的颤抖。

Tony去过那些地方。那都是队长曾经的反抗之地。他跟着去过，在穿梭时间时，他目睹了冰川上掠过的战机，沉醉过唱着蓝调的老旧酒吧，他去过战场的难兵营，救起了差点死于爆炸的一家平民。他也曾跋山涉水寻找出路，看过硝烟中的夕阳，听着雀鸟在胜利后歌唱。

他知道画里那家面包店很好吃，尤其是奶油味的，店主是个大胡子，笑声很洪亮。后来他们因为二战逃难去了，没来得及留下地址与联系方式。

他知道画里站在角落的Dr Erskine是Howard的好友，研发出超级血清选择了Steve的那个天才。

他知道军营里的训练很艰难，罐头吃不饱。

他知道那条小路通向河岸。

他知道那座山坡后来因为战争很多年没长出好看的油菜花。

他知道那些风车转起来并不容易，但是那些弧度，宁静又优雅。

……  
他知道这一切。

Steve不会知道的一切。 

Tony的眼泪在偷偷亲吻面颊，眼眶发紧，他小声抽泣起来。

原来一切都没有结束，还没有。

【10】  
天太晚了，Steve决定送Tony回家，修理师坐上哈雷后座，双手自然地环着他的腰，让Steve感觉好了很多。他开得不是太快，尽量让自己有时间和Tony多呆一会儿。好在后座没有提出什么异议，只是靠着他的背，胸膛炙热。

到了楼下，Steve决定开口了。

“我猜测你应该收到我的礼物了。”

“一些陈年礼物，是的。”Tony简短地说，因为Steve脸上过于期待的表情又加上了一句评论，“很值得收藏。”

Steve的嗓子发紧：“我小时候一直没学会游泳，因为患有哮喘，如果我，我是说你很厉害，会跳下河去，毫无顾忌地。”

Tony眨眨眼，回忆着Steve从哪儿知道自己救过那些孩子的。

“以及，呃，我是说，你是个很棒的人，富有想象力，可以创造出很多意想不到的东西，你再忙也会抽出时间给孩子们做玩具，陪朋友去参加爱好活动，甚至对陌生人，都如此乐于帮助。”Steve说着，耳尖发烫，他开始祈祷自己别太紧张了，别让对方瞧出来。

但也许铰在一起的十指，或者太快的语速暴露了他。

Tony叹了口气，仰头去看夜空。

星星很多，多到没法数清。

但是他们俩都开始仰着头看，好像研究什么哲学问题一样，没人吭声了。

看过太多悲欢喜乐的天际，只有星星不停地眨眼睛。

一架飞机闪着提示灯缓慢地隐入夜色，随着某片云一同远去。

Tony还是没有说话。

Steve有点慌了：“Tony，你在想什么？”

“我在想。”这次浓烈融化的蜜糖真的从那双大眼睛里流淌下来，可是它的主人却在笑，眉眼弯成恰到好处的弧度，笑得令人想给他一个吻，“我什么时候能说那个词——”

这次他得记得无比清晰，甚至于对方胸膛里猛然加快的心跳，对方投向他的目光：

他说：“——My love.”

这将是他们一生最难忘的画面。

Tony希望它也能在那本相册里，被未来布满时间印记。

【❤Fin❤】


End file.
